


Kageyama, You're So Cold

by godofether



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd person, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Internal Monologue, KageHina - Freeform, One Shot, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofether/pseuds/godofether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is walking to school, and the blanket of white he's treading on makes him think of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kageyama, You're So Cold

Of course, Kageyama felt the cold draft drift over him in the morning, because he had opened his window halfway through the night. His bedroom was stuffy as hell, even after he'd kicked off his blankets, so he had no choice.

But maybe if he had taken a proper look outside instead of a half-asleep one, he would have noticed.

And maybe if now was 5 years ago, he would have alerted everyone and dragged them all outside.

 

Instead he's just walking to school as usual. Except not _as usual_ , because to fill the silent space that is present before Hinata arrives, there is a soft crinkling noise, and faint laughter heard in the background.

 

Kageyama does _not_ like the snow. He doesn't like anything about the cold, or any extreme weather. He just hates the cold to a further extent than all the others. It's not because it bites at his cheeks, nose, ears and nape. It's not because of the fact that his birthday is overshadowed by Christmas ( _because he does not care about his birthday, he tells himself_ ). It's not because everything slows down when there is snow, whereas Kageyama likes things fast paced.

Truth be told, Kageyama doesn't really know why. Maybe it's because of the repetitive use of the insult " _Kageyama, you're so cold_ " or the repetitive use of comparing him to cold, stormy weather.

 

It's times like those when he wishes he could be Hinata. Hinata is comparable to the summer - everybody _loves_ him. Whether it's because the weather is so much warmer or the fact that there is no work or school and everyone can relax, there's always at least one thing you've got to like about summer. _The only difference is_ , Kageyama thinks, _there's always at least three things you've got to like about Hinata._ Whereas with Kageyama, you're lucky if you find less than thirty things about him irritating, or annoying, or whatever.

He wasn't sure if this self-deprecation was exactly healthy, but he had been told ( _by a certain ginger someone_ ) that he had a superiority complex, and at the time it must have had little to no meaning, but when Kageyama when home and looked it up and read the entire Wikipedia page on it, it painfully reminded him of his pre-Karasuno days (an age he wishes to never speak of).

So he began putting himself a little lower, and a little more, and a little more, and before he realised it, he hated himself. It's not good to be vain, but it's worse to loathe yourself, apparently. Vaguely bringing it up with Hinata in conversation before, he remembers that " _It's okay to love yourself, but don't love yourself any more than you love anybody else!_ " or something. He didn't really understand then.

 

 

He's not sure if he does now.

 

But nevertheless, this brings him nicely back to what this began with - he hates the snow, because he hates the cold, because he hates... Himself? No, that wasn't quite right. Oh well. Not everything needs a 'because'.

 

(Also told to him by a certain ginger someone.)

 

(Who he can hear absurdly yelling behind him, volume increasing by the second.)

 

(It would be wise of him to start running now, he thinks, but by the time the thought runs from his brain to his legs Hinata has already overtaken him.)

**Author's Note:**

> Did I post this before?? Meh, here's another thing I wrote ages ago, cleaned up and refreshed a little... Any comments are super helpful, criticism or otherwise :3


End file.
